


the cuter one

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, first time writing this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: First time writing Sleepality and of course I spilled love all over them





	the cuter one

It was a rare, quiet day for Patton and Remy.

The two had done basically nothing the entire day except enjoying each other’s company and lots of snuggling.

Lying on the couch with his head in his boyfriend’s lap, Patton had let out a yawn.

“Yes, it must be tiring being so cute all the time,” Remy commented, smirking at the blush that creeped into the blond’s cheeks.

“Well then you must be exhausted from being the cuter one,” Patton quickly fired back.

“How dare you try to out flirt me, babe.”

But Patton was no fool, he knew he had made his boyfriend blush even if he couldn’t currently see his face.

He treasured the sweet quiet moments they shared together.


End file.
